pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Garrador
"Playing against type is a tough thing to do. More so when you're doing something fundamentally alien to what your species says you should be good at. But there's a certain rewarding nature to it, and if you pull it off, you're that much better for it." Name: Hestia Garrador Species/Form: Chansey Type: Normal Ability: Serene Grace Gender: Female Age: 22 Physical description: Remarkably svelte and curvy for a Chansey, Hestia is a rarity - a Chansey who happens to be a Ninja. A member of a very long line of Chansey, Blissey, and Happini Kunoichis (or so she claims), Hestia isn't quite a chubby as most members of her species, though she remains considerably well-endowed for it, something that Marcel seems to deeply appreciate. She stands at about 5' 8" tall, and weighs about 180 pounds. She has waist-length red hair and tends to wear tight-fitting Ninja outfits, albeit ones designed to allow her to carry a lot of gear, and to accommodate her egg-pouch. Personality: Hestia is stoic, subtle, and straightforward. She tends to speak her mind without hesitation, and rarely says something if an action can get it across better. She can be very analytical - very little goes on around the PCCC that she's not aware of - and has a bit of an ego as a result, but this is largely a compensatory mechanism for a number of neurotic insecurities she has. Hestia trains relentlessly to master her techniques, but, being a Chansey, has yet to quite master several of the ones demanding agility above and beyond what most would consider Ninja-like. History: ''' If rumors are true, Hestia is one of a very, very long line of Chansey-line Assassins and Infiltrators dating back nearly a century. Her mother was a similar Ninja (or so Hestia claims), as is her younger sister. It is unknown if any of this is actually true, but if the stories Hestia tells are correct, the Ninja clan she belongs to has at least 50 members, and Hestia's training is intended to make her worthy of her station in said clan. ...But all of this is unverifiable hearsay. Regardless of the veracity of Hestia's claims, this much is unembellishedly true: Hestia herself is, indeed, a Ninja-in-training. She's quite agile for a Chansey, extremely skilled at getting into places she's not wanted, and has a noted propensity for getting into other peoples' business, all of which endeared her to her teammates immensely. Though her long-term goals remain somewhat uncertain, self-improvement seems key amongst these. Sarina considers Hestia something of a sister, and Paola and Hestia purportedly get along quite well. As of so far, Paola has denied any knowledge of being in the Ninja clan that Hestia claims to be a part of, and frankly finds such claims to be silly. Hestia has supposedly known Valerie since middle school. '''Grade level: Sophomore Major/Minor: Professional Battling/Culinary Arts Team: Lockbreaker Other members: Marcel, Natalia Role/Purpose on team: Assassin/Priority Target Removal Moves: To be filled in. Strengths: *Battle: Hestia fights as an assassin does - she is mobile fighter who excels at taking foes down quickly and decisively. Her attack set is based on disabling a target, through status effects and through offensive means, and quickly grinding them down - either herself, or leaving them for teammates to handle. Hestia doubles as a combat medic as well, using her delicious eggs to patch up teammates and restore them to fighting shape, making her a remarkably versatile combatant. *Social: Hestia is quick to learn anything that comes up - if there's a rumor going around, dirt on someone being brought up, or a secret being passed around, odds are good Hestia knows about it. She acquires this information from both her teammates and long-term recon sessions, in which she endeavors to remain hidden for as long as possible - this results in her being quite good at being a judge of character. She generally is quite relatable as well, making friends fairly easily, as was evidenced by when she managed to mollify Red. *Academia: A stark contrast to Valerie, whose academic dedication can be best described with "whatever," Hestia has a driving need to do her best. She'll never settle for half-measures, and frequently endeavors to do the best she possibly can, regardless of situation. Weaknesses: ''' *Battle: Hestia is fast, but generally none too durable. She's able to roll with impacts well, but if caught off-guard can easily be taken down by stronger attackers. Additionally, not every opponent Hestia faces can be brought low using her preferred tactics of neutralize-then-destroy; tougher foes often can power through her attempts, if not shrug off her assaults in the short-term. Her healing abilities often wind up taxed to their limits by her teammates - Team Lockbreaker has many sneaky, evasive fighters, but no real defensive powerhouses, which means Hestia is their primary means of fighting through it. Generally-speaking, large fights with Team Lockbreaker end quickly if Hestia's brought down. *Social: Countless mon question the veracity of Hestia's claim to be a member of a large clan of Egg-Ninjas. This sensationalist rhetoric has caused several mon to be convinced that Hestia is little more than a gigantic ham who happened to get lucky with her gimmick of choice. Her going through others' garbage makes her easy to dismiss as something of a conspiracy-theorist and crackpot, and has made several mon outright distrust her over her actions. *Academia: Hestia tries her hardest, and often still falls short, which does little but cause her to simply try harder to compensate. Normally this would not be cause for alarm, but it's been known to cause vicious cycles where Hestia comes at a problem with a flawed idea of how to beat it, fails to beat it, and then try the same thing harder. When this winds up happening, she can be extremely difficult to deal with, and it's been known to cause her grades to sine-wave back and forth on subjects she's not-quite-so-proficient with. '''Current Classes: #Combat Applications #Culinary Arts III #Criminal Justice #Ambush Tactics I #Sociology Moveset Starter *'Egg Bomb' **One of Hestia's core attacks. Throws a special egg that explodes on impact, dealing concussive damage and hurling shrapnel across a 5-meter radius. These egg-grenades only have moderate power, but considerable blast and impact effects, making them quite good at hurling enemies around or driving them back. Hestia can, if she takes time, throw them in barrages of up to three, increasing the damage and area-of-effect accordingly, but each egg beyond the first she throws increases the odds that she'll screw up the combo and either throw a dud or accidentally launch it at her feet or the like. *'Softboiled' **Common to Chansey-types everywhere, Hestia simply retrieves one of her own super-nutritious eggs. Due to the innate properties of Chansey eggs, this provides a short but intense burst of healing to whoever eats it. Hestia's eggs are known to taste of delicious chocolate, and are considered quite tasty by both her teammates and several associates. *'Toxic' **Using one of her specialized Iron Thorn Kunai, covered with a potent array of toxins, Hestia attempts to envenomate her target. Due to her vector for this attack, she can use it up-close (via a stab) or from afar (by throwing it). The poison Hestia favors is purportedly an exotic blend of toxins extracted from several local species of bug and at least 2 venomous plants. The result is a poison that steadily damages the target over time, worsening with time. This technique is central to Hestia's style of quick takedowns, for it ensures that, barring unforeseen circumstances, she will wear her opponent down. *'Sing' **Central to Hestia's strategy of a quick take-down, Sing enables the Chansey to sing a soothing melody that induces torpor in all who hear it via a subtle psionic effect. The song itself is a lullaby Hestia was sung as a child. Though it has only a moderate success rate, Hestia can potentially induce slumber in her enemies long enough to set up for a coup de grace. She has also been known to use this to temporarily neutralize noncombatants without harming them. Freshmon (Semester 1) *'Psychic' **Hestia is naturally psionic, more so than several other Chanseys. Her ability to utilize psy powers, though limited, is potent enough to allow her to utilize psychokinetic attacks. One of the simplest but most effective of these enables her to buffet the target with a burst of telekinetic force, slamming them with am impact akin to being struck hard by a solid object. Due to the amount of focus involved, the attack is useless against dark-types and of limited use against other Psychics, but is still highly effective in its own right. It does, however, have relatively poor range and Hestia does reveal her location when using it. *'Fire Blast' **Using her inherent psionic potential, Hestia psychokinetically excites the surface of a target until it explodes in a burst of flames. She is fond of manifesting this attack using her Iron Thorns as a focus, super-heating the surface and enabling a powerful, flaming slash, or throwing one that's been heated before using it to rock a target with the blast effect. Due to the slow build-up from the time of heating to time of explosion, however, the attack has less-than-stellar accuracy and has been known to damage Hestia if she mis-times the swing. It has a chance, however small, of lighting the target on fire. Freshmon (Semester 2) *'Substitute' **Deception is key for any Ninja, and Hestia is no exception. With supreme effort, Hestia can replace herself with a duplicate - traditionally, a Poke Doll, but alternately a log - that will take the attack in her stead as she attempts to ambush a target from a different angle or escape. Each use of Substitute is physically draining on Hestia to use, which means she needs to optimize her use of these duplicates or risk overextending herself badly, which means she normally only uses it to withdraw or turn the tables in a particularly pitched fight. *'Stealth Rock' **Hestia throws an egg that shatters, scattering a series of razor-sharp, crystalline caltrops, several of which hover ominously, lending a further alien strangeness to the sight. The crystal shards make for a dangerous and irritating hazard for anyone heading through the area, enabling Hestia to wear down pursuers or damage targets switching in or out during team battles; even flyers are at risk from this particular from of entry hazard. She is also fond of using this attack to hedge in faster, more mobile foes, such as she did during a recent spar with Marcel. Sophomore (Semester 1) *'Bulldoze' **Against faster opponents, Hestia is fond of using this attack. By channeling psionic energy into the ground and stomping hard, Hestia can unleash a shockwave that can knock down or trip up opponents in range, dealing some damage in the process. Though the damage itself from this move is mediocre at best, its wide area-of-effect and tendency to trip foes up make it an invaluable tool in the arsenal of this Chansey ninja. Rumor persists that Hestia developed this attack due to an inability to learn Earthquake. *'Dazzling Gleam' **Hestia throws down an egg, which explodes in a burst of intense light. Though Hestia primarily uses these egg-flash-bombs for covering retreats, they are quite capable of inflicting damage, and she is known to use these to engage enemy dark types. The flash effect can reduce enemy accuracy via dazzling them, and the blast area is quite sizable as well, though only those relatively close to the epicenter are likely to take any damage. Interesting Flavor and Fluff * Hestia has a fondness for Poffins, especially semi-sweet ones. This is a bit at odds with her teammate's love of sweets. * Hestia keeps fairly close attention to current events. Between her ninja training and skill at surveillance, Hestia often knows about all the latest gossip and has a reptuation for being in the know. Unfortunately, her tendencies have also given her a rather well-deserved reputation as a meddler-in-other-people's-business, and have been misinterpreted at least once as an effort to dig up blackmail material, despite the truth being much more inoccuous. * Despite allegedly being Marcel's girlfriend, Hestia seems to know about and even openly make fun of his wandering eye, frequently teasing and taunting him for flirting with other girls. It is uncertain if Hestia simply doesn't care about Marcel's doing so, or if she does this as some kind of defense mechanism. * Hestia's mother is confirmed to also be a Ninja, as evidenced both by Hestia and Sarina's claims, as well as a photo Hestia keeps. It is unknown if their family truly is an order of egg-type ninjas, as they often claim, or if Hestia and her younger sister merely had their mother's craziness imposed upon them. Even Sarina, who grew up in Hestia's household, has no idea as to the veracity of the elder Blissey's claims... * Hestia has an unusual fear of cacti due to a traumatic incident as a child. * Hestia gets along very well with her teammate Ming-Ming, though rumors persist that she is somewhat envious of the Glaceon's fantastic hair.